


The Grey and Red Shark Man

by badgerandk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk





	The Grey and Red Shark Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).



The grey and red shark man hid below deck, where water met ship bottom. Watching everything that these odd humans did. He found them fascinating, particularly the one with the golden kelp on his face, no, it is hair he reminded himself. 

The humans seemed to be having some sort of celebration, he wondered if they knew of the storm that approached on the horizon, hidden yet from their sky. They played music, which sounded so different from the music of the sea, broader, sharper and more varied. The humans did the funny hoping that they called dancing, he still was not sure what the purpose was, but they seemed to enjoy it. 

And then the storm hit. Apparently the human’s weren’t expecting it. They cried out, panicking, all but the golden one, who stayed calm, shouting orders. The shark man sank down for but a second but when he came up the ship was covered in a horrible hot orange heat. He watched in horror as this odd substance licked the deck and the netting, appearing as a live thing that greedily ate the ship. He dodged below the water again as pieces of the ship fell from the sky. Humans were falling and, some he knew, would drown, rising for a time only to fall down to the ocean floor. No! Not the golden one! 

Desperate, he looked for the golden human, finally spotting him as he slipped, unconscious from a piece of broken planking. The shark man surged forward to grasp the man, and pull him back up, unsure of the human’s needs other than that they needed the air and not the sea. 

After a long, long night of fighting the sea and the man’s unconscious form, the grey and red shark man managed to drag him out of the sea onto the beach. He watched the sodden golden human’s chest rise and fall, wondering why he bothered. And yet, he knew that he could not let the sea claim this one.


End file.
